Death Runs Over
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: What if he died? Would anyone miss him? Slight yaoi threesome. Character Death I don't own Naruto.
1. The Number one loudmouth ninja dies

**Death Runs Over**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Disclaimer: Yes, well, I don't own them, but I love playing with them.**

**Summary: What if he died? Would they miss him?**

**Chapter 1: The Number one loudmouth knucklehead ninja dies.**

Naruto lay on the ground. He looked up at the night sky. He felt the blood and mud underneath his head. He was slowly dying, and there was no one with him. He laid there and remembers the past and how he got where he was today.

Flashback

Graduation was hard for him. It took him three tries before he finally go it and nearly killing on of his teachers, who was trying to kill him and Iruka- sensei. But, he made it in the end. Then he got paired up with Sasuke and Sakura. He thought that he was on cloud nine when he got paired up with the girl that he liked.

Chunin Level was even hard. He was twice as long getting there unlike most of the people he graduated with, but he made it. It took twice the amount to achieve that rank than genin, but he did it, only at the cost of losing Konohamaru.

Becoming a Jonin was a piece of cake, so to speak. He was promoted after he yet again saved Gaara, and Gaara remecomonded him for it.

Then something no one thought that he would do, he went and train with his former sensei, Kakashi and become a member of the elite ninja squad, in the ANBU Assassin.

End of Flashback

That's how he got there, on the ground, bleeding to death and no one to save him. He was dying, and no one was there, and worst yet, no one, or at least he thought, would even care that he died. No one, however, expect for the one and only, Sasuke. After a long, intense battle with some reming Sound Ninja, Sasuke went to look for his Capitan, Naruto. What he saw was a bloody mess. Naruto was bleeding to death in the cold, rainy, muddy night.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sasuke as he ran to him. He feels on the ground beside of him when he reached him. "Naruto, please, say something!" he begged.

Naruto looked up at him and smiled, "Something" and then he coughed up blood.

"This is no time to make a joke dobe, you are dying, why didn't you call for help?" asked Sasuke, trying to hold back the tears that was now forming.

"Didn't think it was worth it. We are a three man squad, and the three men went MIA about an hour ago and you were busy fighting off that sound ninja." He replied, then the third man appeared.

It was Kakashi. "Sorry about that, but he ran, and I had…to… Oh My God, Naruto!" and he then ran to him and feel down by his side. "What happened?" he asked.

Naruto took the liberty and answered, "He was too fast for me, and he got me from behind. Funny how that happens you know, just when I thought that I was at the top of my game, I get brought down by a Sound Ninja and now I am dying".

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other and then they grabbed Naruto's hands. "We'll get you out of this". Said Sasuke.

"There is no need, I am going to dye. I've been bleeding heavily for about ½ an hour and it's not easing up. Don't talk why I tell you what I have to say".

As much as they wanted to protest and tell him that he wasn't going to die, they could tell by the amount of the blood and the time that he was bleeding, there was not much time left.

"Tell that old hag that I better have one hell of a funeral, and that she better let Gaara and his silibings come, or I'll hant her for the rest of her life. Secondly, let Lee know how I feel about him. In my room there in the nightstand draw, there is a letter for him. It, I hope, will ease the pain. Actually, there is one for everyone. Tell Sakura that she still was pretty pink hair, but she needs to be nicer to people. Geez, I mean, really. There is not much else, expect, tell Iruka- sensei that I love him, and thank you for taking care of me all those year. And one more thing."

They both looked at him and asked together, "What is it?" He replied, "I love you two most of all".

Sasuke moved some hair from his face and bent down and kissed him and whispered in his ear. "I love you too dobe" and then sat up, and Kakashi removed his mask and reviled a handsome smile and bent down and kissed him and whispered, "I love you as well you number one loudmouth, knucklehead ninja".

Naruto smiled at both of them and said, "It takes me dying for us to see what he looks like" Then he smiled one more time and with his last breath said, "I love you my sweet princes and goodnight" and it was done. Naruto was dead.

The funeral was one of the largest the village ever had, not counting the one for the Hokage's. Gaara and his silibings come, as Naruto had hoped. Tsunade gave a wonderful speech that had her and the whole village cry. They marked the mememol stone and they buried his body in the village cemetery beside of the Fourth Hokage. His brave marker read:

**_Uzumaki Naruto_**

**_Date of Birth: 10th of October_**

**_Age: 21_**

**_ANBU Capitan_**

**_Friend_**

**_And the number one loudmouth knucklehead ninja._**

**_We will miss you are roman eating friend._**


	2. Letters from the grave

**Death Runs Over**

**Chapter 2: Letter from the grave.**

_To Lee:_

_Hey bushy brows, I know that you are most like crying and working yourself up. There was nothing that anyone could do. I promise. I did what I had to do for the many. Please understand, I wanted to be a ninja, and I hoped to have some day to become Hokage, but after that thing with nearing going ruge, I understand that I was no longer a favorite for that. Anyways, I want to let you know a couple of things: I always loved your fighting sprit. Even when you let those sound ninja give there best shot and you nearly got killed, for the women you love, that, alight I would never admit it, was really cool. Believe it! (Ha, I haven't said that in forever.) You are a brave ninja and a wonderful person, don't forget it or me. I cared about you Lee and I don't want you to forget it. Take care of Sakura for me, and name any babies after me._

_Forever, Naruto_

_Teme,_

_You asshole! I nearly went rage to save your ass and this is what I get, my ass killed!!! Okay, now that I have that out of the way, on to the confession I made to you and I hope Kakashi on my death bed or field. I love you and him both. I don't know how that came to be, but I do. I was shocked when it came to me like that, but I worked it out and I decided that it was okay to not only love someone of the same sex, but more than one person. Therefore, I love you and Kakashi. Weird, yes I know, but that's what happens. So, please, don't hate me. Take care of each other, and I'll wait for you two._

_Your dobe, Naruto_

_Kakashi- sensei,_

_Asshole, I bet that you finally showed me your face as I was dying. URG! Asshole. I don't know why I am blowing up, but I am. You can be one sometimes anyways. Well, as I just told the teme, I love you and him and that's how it is. It come and I left, but I know me, and I know that I told you and him that I love you. I know you love me too. I am going to miss you and I'll be waiting for you._

_Your number one loudmouth, knucklehead ninja, Naruto_

_Hinata,_

_Sorry that I didn't tell you that I only liked you as a friend and all, but I know now that you are okay. Kiba is a good guy and he'll take real good care of you. Be yourself and don't worry about me, I died defending my village. See you later._

_Naruto_

_Dog Boy,_

_Take care of Hinata, or your dog gets it!_

_Naruto_

_Lazy ass,_

_When you look into the clouds, think of me. What a drag, I didn't get to fight you. Oh well._

_Naruto_

_Iruka- sensei,_

_Thank you for being you. Thank you for caring for me and believing in me, especially when no one else would. I think I am going to miss you most of all. I love you Iruka, and I am going to miss you._

_Naruto_

Similar letters where delivered to many people in the village, but the ones who meant the most to Naruto meet later that night at the river back to say one more goodbye to Naruto. As the sun was setting, each person walked to the river, and place on orange color rose in the water, and watched then float away. Neji held TenTen, Lee held Sakura, Kakashi held Sasuke, Iruka held Anko, Asuma held Genma, and Kiba held Hinata. As the sounds of the crickets was herd in the background, they could barily see The First, Second, Third, and Fourth Hokages and Naruto standing slightly above the water.

Fin


End file.
